StarStruck
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Savez-vous jouer aux échecs ? Lightning ne savait pas jusqu'à rencontrer cette brune dont les yeux émeraude représentent à eux-seuls le pêché originel.


**Well well Soldiers !  
Encore moi ! xD. Oui je sais, en ce moment j'arrête pas de pondre des trucs divers et variés, des FLight à tout va... J'ai un peu trop d'imagination ! ^^'  
Mais voici "StarStruck" qui est un petit One-shot écrit comme ça, en écoutant "Outta my head" de Daughtry alors que je bronzais à la plage hier après-midi.**

**StarStruck signifie "subjugué", "émerveillé", ce qui est le fil conducteur de cette histoire~**

**Je vous souhaite donc naturellement une bonne lecture !**  
**Kiwi.**

* * *

**StarStruck**

Le soleil avait depuis un moment déjà, entamé son ascension vers son apogée tandis que les cloches de l'église de Bodhum sonnaient dix heures. Les rues s'animaient en ce lundi matin alors qu'un peu partout, les commerces ouvraient petit à petit leurs portes et leurs échoppes.

Lebreau avait elle-même relevé ses stores métalliques depuis une bonne heure et profitait que seulement cinq ou six personnes occupaient l'intérieur de son bar pour installer les tables et chaises d'extérieur. Un travail auquel elle était accoutumée, rendu plus agréable en cette douce matinée par la chaleur déjà présente qui alourdissait l'atmosphère en ce début d'été. La pleine saison allait bientôt commencer avec l'affluence des touristes qui viendraient profiter des avantages qu'offrait cette station balnéaire réputée à travers tout Cocoon.

Alors qu'elle sortait une ultime chaise pliante, un léger ronronnement de moteur lui fit lever les yeux alors qu'une moto-solaire chevauchée par un grand blond d'allure imposante, atterrissait sur la plage à moins de cinq mètres de sa terrasse.

- Bonjour demoiselle ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

La brune dont les cheveux étaient redressés en un complexe chignon soutenu par des baguettes, poussa un petit soupir amusé en posant ses poings sur ses hanches dans un petit sourire réprobateur.

- Snow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il coupa son moteur d'une simple pression du plat de la main sur le tableau de bord.

- Je venais sans but précis… Juste pour le plaisir de te voir !

- Oh ! Notre chef adoré daigne abandonner un peu sa princesse Farron, rit-elle. Une grande première !

- Haha ! Disons que c'est elle qui m'a chassé.

- Comme je la comprends… te supporter toute la journée ça doit vraiment être épuisant !

Il afficha une mine contrite.

- Mais…

- Je plaisante, idiot, reprit-elle avec un sourire en dépliant une autre chaise. Qu'as-tu fait encore ?

- Rien, en plus ! Pourquoi je ferais toujours quelque chose ?

- Parce que tu es blond et que tu manques parfois cruellement de tact !

Il sourit.

- Certes !

- Mais on ne demande pas à un chef de réfléchir, juste d'être charismatique, termina-t-elle en riant.

- Je te la revaudrais celle la !... Non, en vérité, elle devait réviser au calme pour ses examens, donc elle m'a mise à la porte avec pour argument que je la déconcentrais.

- Ce qui est évident… Si Lightning t'avait croisé alors que t'empêchait sa sœur de réviser je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau, Snow…

- Moi non plus… Mais je crois qu'elle m'aime bien quand même !

- Hummm… Tout est relatif à mon avis… Mais l'espoir fait vivre. Et à mon avis, la seule chose qui fasse que tu es encore en un seul morceau c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas rendre Serah malheureuse.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il en dépliant à son tour une chaise qu'il rangea sous une table. Tu permets que je t'aide, j'ai besoin de m'occuper.

- Non, non vas y ça m'arrange ! En plus, je viens de voir une nouvelle cliente arriver, je peux te laisser t'occuper de l'organisation de la terrasse ?

- Pas de souci.

Sur ces mots, la jeune tenancière du bar très habilement nommé « L'Electric Heart » fit volte-face pour retourner derrière son comptoir où une grande brune étrangement vêtue d'un sari bleu s'était accoudée. Mince et élancée, sa peau foncée paressait bronzée de nature, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses cheveux onyx qui semblaient tout sauf ordonnés, et qui rebiquaient pourtant élégamment autour de son visage. Lebreau lui accorda un sourire vendeur en plongeant ses yeux noisette dans ceux vert émeraude qui lui faisaient face.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour.

- Vous avez déjà fait votre choix ? Ou vous voulez la carte peut-être ?

La farouche brune qui lui faisait face lui servit un petit sourire en coin, ses yeux brillants d'amusement et d'un charme exotique qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

- Un _Tropical Sunshine_…

La barmaid sembla surprise de sa commande, elle était habituée à ne servir que des cafés et des petits déjeuners le matin, pas des cocktails alcoolisés.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Parfaitement.

- Oh, bon, Très bien…

Lebreau se retourna pour attraper un verre à pied évasé et le nécessaire pour la boisson de son étrange cliente.

- Je ne vous avez jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Vous venez d'arriver ?

- En effet, répondit-elle avec ce même air mystérieux.

- Tourisme ?

- En quelque sorte !

Une silhouette élancée choisit exactement le court silence qui s'ensuivit pour pénétrer dans le bar ouvert sur la plage. Ses bottes militaires frappant dans un rythme purement académique les planches du parquet. Lebreau accueillit sa nouvelle arrivante avec un sourire franc et sincère.

- Lightning ! C'est rare de te voir ici en pleine journée, notamment en semaine.

- Hun, juste une pause café, mon collègue monte la garde sur la jeté un peu plus haut. Je dois aller le relayer dans une demi-heure après une patrouille le long de la plage.

- Oh, je vois ! En plein boulot alors !

Le soldat ne répondit pas, s'installant également au comptoir à une distance respectable de la brune à la peau mate qui la dévisageait ouvertement. Cette dernière détourait tout son corps du regard, analysant le moindre de ses caractéristiques physiques. Un soldat d'allure et d'esprit qui vu les épaulettes gradées qui ornaient son épaule gauche, n'était pas un vulgaire fantassin. Elle possédait un profil à la limite de la perfection, notamment grâce à sa grande taille et au respect de ses formes qui mettaient en valeur juste ce qu'il fallait. Un aspect fin et épuré qui suivait une ligne depuis le haut de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches, qui firent sourire malicieusement la brune quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elles d'ailleurs. La nouvelle arrivante avait des cheveux blonds tirant sur le rose pâle que l'on aurait pu penser extrêmement bien coiffés, mais qui, si l'on s'accordait avec le caractère qui semblait se dégager de cette jeune femme, devaient très certainement être au naturel… Une classe et un charisme non recherché, presque méconnu. Tout chez elle semblait être involontaire, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'impact que pouvait avoir son physique sur les autres. Et pourtant, elle avait de la suavité à revendre… Sa peau d'albâtre comme une porcelaine orientale permettait de déduire qu'elle ne prenait pas de vacances et préférait son travail, ce qui aurait pu en surprendre plus d'un quand on voyait qu'elle vivait en bord de plage. Il n'était pas difficile de se rendre compte qu'elle ne s'accordait pas de temps pour elle, pas de temps pour vivre ni pour profiter des plaisirs simples… Et cela était d'autant plus renforcé par son maintien corporel sec et militaire, ses répliques courtes et efficaces, ce refus de réellement parler et montrer qui elle était vraiment. On aurait dit que son monde s'arrêtait à être soldat…

- Ce que tu regardes te plaît ?...

La brune afficha un petit sourire arrogant à la réplique émanant de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui venait d'arriver et ne la regardait même pas.

- Ca peut aller, disons !

- Tch. Touriste… grommela-t-elle.

Lebreau les coupa dans leur semblant de conversation en ajoutant un parasol dans le cocktail tirant dans les tons orange et jaune qu'elle déposa devant la brune, faisant arquer un sourcil à Lightning. Une boisson alcoolisée à dix heures du matin ? Cette étrangère devait être une jeune riche venue profiter des plaisirs de la station balnéaire qu'était Bodhum et était certainement en train de terminer sa nuit ici, dans ce bar.

Cette vision fit pousser un petit soupir au sergent qui se demandait parfois pourquoi elle avait l'obligation d'assurer la sécurité de personnes qui ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser, à boire et à danser sans même se rendre compte des embrouilles qu'ils pouvaient créé.

Blasée par cette situation, Lightning reporta son attention sur Lebreau qui avait posé une tasse en porcelaine sous la machine à café et l'enclenchait dans un petit bruit électronique. La barmaid lui lança un regard amusé en lui disant :

- T'as vu Snow dehors ?

- Oui. Pour une fois qu'il est utile à quelque chose…

La brune accoudée un peu plus loin au comptoir esquissa un sourire en écoutant la conversation qui opposait le soldat à la tenancière de l'établissement. Coulant un regard au dehors, elle avisa un grand blond musclé qui agençait les tables de la terrasse. Sûrement le dénommé « Snow ».

- Tu es un peu dur avec lui, Lightning, rétorqua la jeune femme. Il fait des efforts !

- Des efforts pour me pourrir la vie, oui.

Lebreau laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup !

- C'est un euphémisme…

La barmaid afficha une mine désolée en déposant la tasse fumante devant la belle-sœur de son ami.

- Merci.

Lightning déchira le papier qui enveloppait ses deux morceaux de sucre avant de les plonger à l'aide de sa cuillère dans le liquide bouillant. Tout cela sous le regard ardent de la jeune femme à la peau mate à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Regard qui la dérangeait, lui procurant des picotements le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

Maîtrisant parfaitement ses nerfs, elle tourna sa tête dans sa direction, plongeant son regard cobalt dans deux émeraudes à l'éclat sauvage qui brillaient d'autant plus grâce au soleil qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans l'établissement, leur donnant des reflets céladon. Durant une infime seconde, elle se sentit aspirée et envoûtée par la profondeur qu'elle savait donner à ses yeux. Ils étaient très certainement l'une de ses armes les plus redoutables. Et Lightning résistait vaillamment sans comprendre contre quoi elle lutait. Leurs regards s'affrontaient alors qu'elles jouaient une véritable partie d'échecs.

La brune esquissa un petit sourire arrogant, comme avançant un cavalier sur la table de jeu en croisant ses jambes, se mettant à son aise. Le soldat sentit son cœur s'accélérer, avançant un timide pion d'un regard empli d'incompréhension elle était totalement désarçonnée par l'aura dangereuse et séductrice de son adversaire. Adversaire dont le physique était l'avantage qui lui faisait dominer leur affrontement. Taillé et créé pour séduire, son sari dans les tons bleu roi était accompagné d'une bande plus claire dont les coutures étaient pourvues d'une écriture étrange qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et le pire… c'est qu'il ne couvrait qu'une partie de son corps, laissant une de ses épaules, et une bonne partie de son buste à la vue de tous, et quitte à pousser le vis jusqu'au bout, elle ne portait en dessous qu'une brassière noire qui rappelait la couleur sombre de ses cheveux.

La brune se mordit la lèvre, s'amusant terriblement : la tour prend le pion. Contre attaque.

Lightning sentit une chaleur indicible naître au sein même de son corps dans des zones qui ne la taraudait pas d'ordinaire en regardant une femme. Elle avança le fou sur leur échiquier invisible, sachant que continuer à la fixer ainsi n'était que pure folie et qu'elle était en train de perdre la partie.

La jeune femme à la peau mate porta son verre à ses lèvres sans détourner son regard de son actuelle victime. Ses lèvres éraflèrent la coupe colorée comme un soleil-levant avec sensualité, son regard provocateur se jouant de son opposante. Elle avançait la reine elle-même de deux cases, ultime défi et bravade. Elle l'invitait à une tentation proche du pêché, et tout cela sans un mot. Elle vit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses frissonner.

Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire impertinent : échec…

Lightning crispa ses muscles en fronçant les sourcils, qui était cette jeune femme énervante qui osait ainsi la déstabiliser ? A bien la regarder, elle ne possédait en réalité rien d'une jeune riche. Des bracelets ornaient ses poignets certes, mais elle affichait un tatouage tribal dont elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître l'appartenance sur son bras gauche. De même, ses yeux soulignés de noir n'étaient en rien hautain, juste joueurs et… terriblement séduisants.

La brune termina son verre avant de déposer quelques pièces sur le comptoir, pour ensuite venir dans un sourire ravageur qui fit bondir le cœur de Lightning s'avancer à sa hauteur en lui glissant à l'oreille « échec et mat ». Ses doigts fins et bronzés effleurèrent sa taille alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans un souple déhanché. Le soldat cligna des yeux, retenant sa respiration par le soudain afflux de son parfum ambré presque animal. Un enchantement pour les sens autant qu'une brutale accoutumance comme une drogue forte. Lightning se retrouvait sans voix. Se retournant, elle la vit s'éloigner de dos, et, sans même se détourner comme si elle avait pu savoir qu'elle l'observait, la brune leva une main, tenant un objet dont les dorures scintillèrent au soleil.

Le sergent mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre, le temps de la perdre de vue : le poignard que Serah lui avait offert le jour de son vingt et unième anniversaire. Elle bondit sur ses jambes, retraçant en une fraction de seconde la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

« Echec et mat… »

Ses doigts qui l'avaient effleurée, cette voix charmeuse qui avait servi de distraction tandis qu'elle lui volait ce qui lui appartenait.

Elle sortit au pas de course, voyant au loin la brune lui échapper pour quitter la plage et se diriger vers les rues de la ville. Lightning engagea une marche rapide, avant de se faire sauter dessus par Snow.

- Hey Sis' !

Elle le repoussa, sans même le voir agrémentant son geste d'un « je ne suis pas ta belle sœur. » pour accélérer le pas et rattraper sa délicieuse voleuse.

Si elle avait su…

_Les parfums ambrés sont de véritables armes, agissant de manière traitresse sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte. Une première vague qui atteignait vos sens nommée par les parfumeurs : 'note de tête', qui a pour mission de captiver discrètement l'attention, comme un embaumement doucereux et agréable. Très rapidement suivie par la note de cœur qui elle, a pour but de 'poursuivre la conversation' avec celui qui se fait charmer et d'introduire subtilement le dernier piège lancé par la note de fond. Un piège sucré comme la vanille, moelleux comme une sieste au soleil, doré comme un ambre d'âge mûr. Cette note qui a pour ultime but de révéler tout le caractère de la femme qui le porte, mais également de procéder au dernier ensorcellement des sens, renforcé par une touche d'iris et de jasmin._

Lightning s'était faite avoir et maintenant, alors qu'elle courrait, ralliant les rues de Bodhum à vive allure, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir son collègue la héler pour lui dire qu'il l'attendait. Elle ne l'écouta pas non plus, s'engouffrant dans une ruelle où elle avait aperçu la brune s'engager quelques secondes auparavant.

Courant à faire s'enflammer ses poumons, elle vit la brune se retourner avec un sourire fier et malicieux avant de monter sur une moto solaire qui dégagea une étrange lueur verte radioactive en décollant du sol.

- Attrape-moi si tu peux, Sunshine ! Ricana-t-elle.

Lightning se stoppa dans sa course alors qu'elle se retrouvait hors de portée. L'idée de sortir son _Gunblade_ et de tirer à vue lui traversa l'esprit mais si elle abattait le véhicule volant, premièrement, elle risquait de faire des dommages quand il s'écraserait et de deux, elle n'était pas sûre de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Mais surtout… elle voulait voir cette figure provocante afficher les traits de la défaite. Elle voulait voir cette inconnue se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir Lightning Farron par un simple regard.

Donc, ne perdant pas une seconde, elle arrêta une voiture volante conduite par un parfait étranger qui allait décoller en ouvrant sans ménagement sa portière conducteur et en lui plaçant son insigne militaire sous le nez.

- Garde Civile ! Je réquisitionne votre véhicule.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle l'attrapa par sa veste, le dégageant sans y mettre les formes. Il se retrouva en titubant dans la rue alors qu'elle s'asseyait derrière le volant et faisait décoller l'engin sans prendre le temps de s'attacher ou quoique ce soit.

Le véhicule gronda alors qu'elle accélérait derrière la moto qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre de vue.

_Feel it coming in the air,_

_Hear the screams from everywhere._

_I'm addicted to the thrill,_

_It's a dangerous love affair._

La brune avisa dans son rétroviseur la voiture qui la suivait de près. Elle esquissa un sourire présomptueux. Son soldat jouait le jeu et demandait une revanche. Elle accéléra, filant à travers les cieux à une vitesse hallucinante. La dénommée 'Lightning', comme l'avait appelée la barmaid, sur ses talons. Fang sentit l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, électrisant ses réflexes et dopant tout son corps.

Regardant à ses pieds elle vit à environ deux kilomètres, un parking bordant un vieil hangar abandonné. Esquissant un nouveau sourire, elle vira de bord alors que son plan se formait très précisément dans son esprit.

Ce brutal changement de direction surprit Lightning qui mit un coup de volant pour s'élancer de plus belle à sa suite. Analysant la trajectoire, elle remarqua à son tour le vieux dépôt qui servait autrefois à stocker les marchandises destinées au commerce avec l'extérieur. Un lieu depuis longtemps à l'abandon.

La moto solaire se posa alors qu'elle atterrissait en suivant. La brune s'extirpa de la carlingue dans un sourire tout aussi resplendissant que celui qu'elle lui avait servi dans la rue un peu plus tôt. Lightning serra les mâchoires en sortant à son tour. Portant sa main droite à son holster, elle dégagea son _pistolame_ qui se transforma au creux de sa main pour laisser place à une arme automatique utilisable à une main. Gardant son sang froid malgré la colère contenue qui embrasait son cerveau, elle la pointa sur la tête de son opposante qui dégageait de l'habitacle de la moto une longue lance écarlate à double tranchant.

- Oooh ! Tout doux soldat !

- Rend moi mon couteau, gronda le sergent.

- Oh ! Tu veux sans doute parler de ça ? Répliqua-t-elle en sortant une petite arme très esthétique repliée sur elle-même du fond de l'une des sacoches de cuir pendues à sa ceinture. Un très beau joujou, j'en conviens !

- Rend-le-moi, articula-t-elle, ses yeux cobalt lançant des éclairs.

- Baisse ton arme, soldat. Tu n'auras rien de moi de cette manière.

Lightning sentait ses doigts trembler sous sa fureur contenue alors qu'elle ne baissait pas son bras dont l'arme était pointée directement entre les deux yeux de son opposante.

Face à son entêtement la brune poussa un petit soupir contrit.

- Très bien…

Bougeant à une vitesse surhumaine, elle bondit dans les airs, esquivant la rafale de tirs qui lui était réservée. Soulevant sa longue lance au dessus de sa tête, elle profita de la vitesse que lui offrait la pesanteur pour emmagasiner une force incommensurable et se préparer à frapper la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Cette dernière, plus agile que son adversaire changea brutalement son pistolet en épée pour parer le choc qui l'obligea à reculer.

La brune observa son arme avec intérêt.

- Intéressant ce concept de pistolet-épée. J'aime bien !... Mais sais-tu l'exploiter ?

Ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit, elle chargea, effectuant un large mouvement en utilisant les deux côtés tranchants de son arme qu'elle maniait à la perfection. Une excellence qu'elle avait acquise au fil des années et des affrontements. Lightning esquiva à nouveau et profita de la dixième de seconde de latence de sa voleuse pour effectuer le pas décisif qui la fit pénétrer dans sa zone de combat, pour parer de sa lame le manche de la lance.

- Waouh ! S'exclama la Pulsian, t'es une véritable foudre de guerre ! Quelle agilité !

- Hun ! Grogna Lightning en serrant les dents pour contenir la force de la brune qui s'exerçait sur son épée. Rend moi ce qui m'appartient…

S'engageant alors un duel de force, les deux adversaires ne bougeaient plus d'un pouce, leurs corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et Lightning avait beau être rapide et agile, la jeune femme à la peau mate possédait une plus grande force et endurance. Elle pliait… lentement mais elle pliait. La brune l'aurait bientôt à sa merci et elle ne pouvait pas se dégager au risque de se faire entailler profondément de haut en bas.

Elle ferma les yeux en poussant de toutes ses forces sur son épée dont les crissements métalliques agressaient ses oreilles. Elle retint le hurlement de rage qui agissait comme une décharge d'adrénaline tandis qu'elle puisait dans les dernières ressources de son corps. Mais alors qu'elle songeait que tout allait se terminer, quelque chose qu'elle analysa comme les lèvres de son adversaire se déposèrent sur les siennes. Ses yeux azurs fixèrent ceux fermés de la jeune voleuse qui profitait de l'instant et de leur proximité.

Puis soudainement la pression sur ses bras cessa, elle se fit désarmer d'un revers, alors que deux mains venaient emprisonner avec force ses poignets, l'immobilisant. Ne comprenant plus la situation, Lightning ne percevait plus rien sinon les lèvres qui s'appuyaient contre les siennes. Essayant de se débattre, son vis-à-vis finit par se reculer juste assez pour qu'elle la sente sourire tout contre ses lèvres.

- Enchanté… Lightning. Je m'appelle Fang.

Le soldat sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique comme voulant s'en échapper. Elle était prisonnière à tous les sens du terme. Jamais elle n'avait subi une défaite aussi cuisante. Une défaite à la hauteur des yeux de jade plongés dans les siens. Ces yeux qui la subjuguaient, ensorcelaient jusqu'à son âme.

- Enfoirée…

Fang sourit de plus belle.

- Je sais. Mais sois sage et je te rendrais ton bien.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent alors que Fang comblait à nouveau les centimètres qui les séparaient. Lightning tenta de résister, mais la brune la maintenait d'une poigne de fer, et sa langue qui glissait sur ses lèvres dans l'attente d'une permission qui tardait à venir, la faisait frissonner. Elle ne sut jamais si elle céda par folie ou par intelligence, mais elle finit par entrouvrir la bouche tandis que la langue de son opposante, et femme fatale, venait chercher la sienne. Elle la sentit caresser ce petit bout de chair qui lui appartenait, l'enlacer et l'entraîner dans une danse voluptueuse qui brisa chez elle toute résistance. Elle sentit en suivant les mains de la dénommée Fang glisser le long de ses avant-bras pour les quitter et venir effleurer ses hanches. Dans un souffle, alors qu'elle se dégageait pour mieux se rapprocher, elle lâcha pour la deuxième fois une phrase qui décupla la frustration du soldat :

« Echec et mat… »

Lightning n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que son souffle lui était volé à nouveau. Cette femme était en train de lui voler petit à petit tout ce qui lui appartenait, et sans la connaître, elle se laissait faire. D'abord son poignard, maintenant son souffle et bientôt les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui la faisait presque souffrir sous l'excès d'adrénaline.

Dégageant sa main droite, le sergent récupéra habilement son poignard qu'elle déplia d'un coup de poignet rodé par l'habitude avant de l'appuyer sur la gorge de son adversaire, mettant fin à leur baiser qui lui faisait petit à petit perdre la raison.

- Pas tout à fait encore…

La brune esquissa un petit sourire sarcastique.

- Je préfère te prévenir maintenant… Toute résistance est inutile. J'arrive toujours à mes fins.

- Hun.

Peu effrayée par l'arme qui la menaçait à nouveau, la voleuse afficha un petit air provocateur en croisant les bras.

- J'ai pour réputation d'aller toujours jusqu'au bout de mes idées.

_Can't get you out of my head…_

_The End._

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis =D**_  
_

**Kiwi.**


End file.
